Fix You
by The Notorious Cat
Summary: COMPLETE...NickSara..Even though you try to hide it, I can always see right through. I can see you're scared..it's okay. I'm scared too. Just know I'll always be there to catch you when you fall..I'll always be here to fix you when you think you're broken
1. Chapter 1

A/n –

I know I know, new story AGAIN! I can never seem to stick with one thing. This story;s been bothering me for a while – I guess I'll give my shot at the "your in the hospital ill take care of you " scenario.

I think I just gave it away…..

Anyway, there will be spoilers for Grave Danger in the next chapters, but that's all I can think of to say for now.

Ta-Ta!

DISCLAIMER – not mine. I know, you're surprised.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sara snuck another glance at Nick as he processed the scene, and she was glad his back was turned, because one, he couldn't see her looking at him, and two, she could have an unobstructed view of his behind.

It was a hot day; Nick had stripped to merely a wife beater and even Sara only had on a tank top. They both had donned their CSI Forensics hats in hopes to beat the sun – so far, they were loosing.

Sara giggled to herself, but it was short lived. Nick turned on the balls of his feet and called across the street to her.

"Whatcha laughin at Sidle?" he asked, and Sara swore under her breath.

"Just thought of something…" she tried to blow it off, But Nick wasn't having it.

"What?" he pressed.

"Nothing." She pressed back.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

A few moments of silence passed, and though she didn't dare look at him behind her, Sara smiled as she realized Nick must have given up.

"They weren't…carnal thoughts, were they Miss Sidle?" Sara nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt Nick behind her. She hadn't heard him cross the street, and suddenly she felt very hot and flustered.

"Nick!" she swatted at him and missed easily. He just grinned at her and gave her a little wink before returning to the spot he had been a few moments ago. Sara turned around furiously – she couldn't let him see her blush.

"Hey guys…I think I've got something!" Sara heard Nick call ten minutes later. She looked around, slightly dazed, before finally spying him. He had moved 20 feet from where she had last seen him, and he was standing over a manhole.

Sara walked over to him and photographed what he pointed at.

"Blood." She stated, and he nodded. Latex gloves on, he lifted the top of the man hole and set it down a few feet from the opening.

Heads together, they both leant over and peered down into the darkness.

"Look." He said as he pointed his Mag-Lite flashlight onto a drop of blood a few rungs down the hole.

Sara nodded in approval and decided she might as well state the obvious.

"We're going down…!"

Ten minutes later, both Nick and Sara had suited up in standard issue CSI full length coveralls, and Nick stepped onto the first few rungs. Sara was about to come down after him when she realized she'd forgotten something.

"Hey Nicky, I gotta go get my camera. I'll be right back 'kay?" she yelled, and took off without waiting for an answer.

She walked quickly back to her Denali and retrieved her camera and flashlight from where she had stowed them in her SUV while changing. She checked the film and battery power of the camera before heading off back towards the manhole.

"Nick?" she called blindly as she climbed the ladder down to the sewers. She was glad it was a shallow one – most sewers in Vegas were quite close to the surface, only a short climb down. However, they were very tight and cramped – claustrophobia and elevators came to mind when in one of them.

"Nick?" she called out again, after hearing no answer to her first attempt. It was lit dimly, but enough that she could make out Nick's form.

"What kind of joke you trying to play Stokes?" Sara teased as she reached his side, giving him a little shove with her hip.

It was then she realized he was shaking.

"Nick?" she asked, immediately concerned. She grabbed his forearm and she could feel him shaking violently beneath her hand. She could barely see his face, but it was contorted into a horrific frown. Like he had seen a ghost.

"No…no…." he was muttering under his breath. Sara was trying to remain calm, but she didn't know what she should do.

"Nick what's wrong?"

And suddenly…she knew.

Nick was having a panic attack.

She clasped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"Nicky, it's okay. It's me, it's Sara, you're okay…" she tried to reassure him and herself, but it didn't seem to help either cause.

Then Sara did the only thing she could think to do. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged his body close to hers. She kept saying the same things over and over, digging her fingers into his back as a reminder she was there.

It seemed like an eternity, but was most likely only two or three minutes. He continued to shake and suddenly he staggered.

"Nick!" Sara shrieked and he fell, all his weight suddenly on her. She stumbled before setting him upon the ground.

"HELP!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N –

Hope you liked! I know it was short but it was only meant as an introduction chapter anyway, there will definitely be more where this came from.

Look for updates soon…I'll try to make them longer.

Please review!

The Notorious Cat


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Nick became distinctly aware of was a hand grasping his. He squeezed, and it squeezed back. It was a small, soft hand, and Nick knew it was a woman even before he opened his eyes.

Which didn't help much.

Everything was blurry, so he tried speaking.

"Sara…?" he croaked.

"No, no, no Nicky. It's Catherine. And Warrick." Catherine soothed, and Nick nodded and swallowed.

"Bring my bed up a little, would ya?" he asked, his voice still a little hoarse, but alright.

"Of course." Catherine said, raising his bed. Warrick handed her a bottle of water, and Catherine handed it to Nick. He gulped gratefully, finishing off three quarters of the bottle before he came up for air.

"How ya doin' man?" Warrick asked gently, and he could feel Catherine's hand slide out of his as he and Warrick performed their daily handshake. Once it was over, Catherine thought it best to not pick up his hand again, and Nick was glad.

"I'm alright I guess, but I don't really remember what happened." Nick said, leaving the statement open for them to finish. Catherine exchanged a glance with Warrick, and it was he who spoke.

"I'm not sure man…I think you just kinda lost it…if Sara hadn't found you when she did…I just don't know. They haven't told us much…talk to Sara. She'll know." Warrick said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Sara found me…" Nick muttered, more to himself then to either of his companions.

"Yeah…" Warrick didn't seem to realize he wasn't talking to them, "Damn lucky too man, damn lucky. She's been here ever since they brought you in…Cath and I just forced her home for some rest and food around 2 hours ago."

Nick nodded, staring straight ahead, starting to feel drowsy again.

"We're gonna let you get some sleep Nicky." Catherine whispered to him in a mother like tone before reaching over and squeezing his hand one more time. Warrick patted him on his shoulder twice, and with that, the pair of them left his room, and Nick drifted back off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next time Nick woke up, there was absolutely no one in his room except for a nurse he didn't recognize.

"Well hello darlin', it sure is good to finally see you awake again!" she exclaimed, and Nick couldn't help but smile. He had to admit – she was good looking. He raised the back of his bed to a sitting position before he spoke again.

"Hey…Have you seen Sara?" Nick asked, and before it even registered in his brain that she had no idea who Sara was, the nurse spoke up.

"Oh, tall girl, dark brown hair?" She asked, and she continued when Nick nodded eagerly, "Why o' course! Any one who's even stopped in your room to check on you, including nurses, knows who Sara is. That girl is homeless I believe, cause all she does is sit here with you!"

Nick smiled. It was only a few minutes later that he realized what she had said, and what it meant.

"Is she here now?" he asked, wondering if his luck could get any better.

And with that, the door opened, revealing Sara sipping a cup of coffee. She nearly choked when she saw Nick awake, and sitting up. She swallowed harshly as she came slowly to his bedside, putting the coffee on the nightstand without ever breaking his gaze.

"I…umm…other patients." The nurse stuttered as she beamed at the sight of the two of them together before leaving the room, and Nick cracked a grin, which made Sara smile, lifting the heavy feeling the room had taken on upon Sara's entrance.

Nick reached for Sara's hand, squeezing it firmly before beginning to rub little circles on it.

"So I heard you found me…again." Nick smiled softly at Sara, and she nodded and scooted closer to him.

"Yeah…" she said simply, looking down at her lap. Nick used his free hand to direct her eyes back to his, lifting her chin, then moving to stroke her cheek.

A single tear fell.

Nick caught Sara's tear as his thumb stroked it away, and Sara caught Nick's as her fingertips brushed against his cheek. They stayed like that, silent, reveling in the fact that they could be like this with each other, and that the other was willing to cry in front of them.

Sara let her head fall forward onto Nick's shoulder, and she cried softly for a few moments before speaking.

"I was so scared Nick." She said simply, and Nick rubbed her back in large, slow circles.

"Sara…will you tell me what happened? Catherine, Warrick, the nurses…none of them have said a word. I fainted they've said, but that's all. I remember standing in the manhole…" Nick started for her.

Sara didn't think she could do it. She wondered if she had the strength to tell Nick what he wanted to know. But his eyes were pleading with her, and he was massaging her knuckles as their fingers laced, and she knew she had the strength.

But did he?

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A sad smile spread over her face as she felt the distinct sensation of Nick kissing her knuckles. She opened her eyes slowly, thinking that there was nothing she'd rather do than tell him it didn't matter what had happened, as long as he was with her now.

"Nicky I…" she tried, faltering once again before she could even begin to tell him. She avoided his eye once again.

"Please Sara…this is just something I have to understand, and you're the only one who can help me do that." He begged her, giving her hand a soft squeeze. A few moments passed, and Nick started to doubt whether or not she was going to tell him, when suddenly she nodded and met his eye. The corners of his lips twitched into a small smile, and he waited for her to begin.

"There was evidence…down in the sewers…" she started, taking a shallow breath, "and we suited up, me and you, to go see what we could find. You began to climb down, and I…I had forgotten my camera so I had to go all the way back to the Denali and get it. But you kept going, and I figured you would just start without me. I was so stupid…_so stupid…_how could I let you climb down there by yourself?"

A sob caught in Sara's throat, and Nick pulled her to him. She was blaming herself…

"This isn't your fault darlin'" Nick whispered, and Sara could hear his accent thicken deeply. She nodded into his shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly, and she almost let herself escape in that simple sensation. But she couldn't stop telling him now…if she did, she feared she wouldn't be able to work up the strength to finish later on.

"I called out your name…I mean I was climbing down the man hole after you and I called for you, but you didn't answer. I couldn't see very well, I guess my eyes hadn't adjusted yet, but I called again, and again you didn't answer. Then I spotted you, and I thought you weren't answering because you were joking but…"

Sara stopped and breathed deeply again, her breath slightly ragged, and Nick stopped rubbing circles on her back.

"And I umm…I gave you a little shove, because I thought you were kidding, but you weren't. You were shaking. Shaking really bad. And I was scared; I didn't know what this was or what to do. I kept asking you what was wrong, but you weren't answering…You just kept saying 'No…No…". I was so scared…I thought I was going to lose you…I told you that it was okay, but I don't think you heard me…I caught you when you fell…and I set you down against the wall and just started screaming…help…help…"

Sara nestled her forehead into his shoulder.

"But why…? Why did that happen to you Nick?"

And with the end came the release of breath that Sara hadn't realized she'd been holding. She stayed in his arms, her head on his shoulder, not having the will to face him, and letting him digest all the information she had provided him with.

But after five minutes of complete silence, Sara sat up, ready to answer any further question she just knew were coming. But something was wrong…

"Nick!" she shrieked, staring as he sat frozen, his eyes permanently fixed on the wall across from his bed. She reached for his shoulders and shook them a bit, tears streaming down her face, and he awoke.

A smile wider then he had ever seen before crossed her face, and she sobbed with joy.

"Nicky…oh God I-" she whispered, and he took her hands in his.

"Sara…I know why that happened."


	3. Chapter 3

"It was…the coffin. All over again." Nick whispered, and Sara almost didn't hear him. He squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back, reassuring him.

"The musty smell, the light breeze…the darkness, the tight space…It just all came rushing at me, and I think I just lost it…" he said quietly as he avoided her gaze, ashamed. Sara did the only thing she could think to do - she scooted up so her hip was level to his and enveloped him in a hug. Now it was his turn to cry on her shoulder, and she massaged his shoulders and upper arms.

"It's okay Nicky…I understand, everyone does…it's alright honey…" she whispered soothingly to him, surprising herself when she called him a pet name.

"I'm sorry I scared you…" Nick whispered into her hair, "I just…froze."

"Don't worry…about scaring me. I'm a big girl…I can take care of myself, and others on occasion." Sara smiled as she leant back, making a joke about herself. Nick smiled and wiped his eyes, and Sara did the same. Then they both reached for the others hand, lacing their fingers firmly together.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts, before Sara heard the distinct sound of Nick laughing, and broke from her reverie to question him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Sara smiled broadly. This sounded familiar…

"What!"

"Nothing!"

"They weren't…carnal thoughts, were they Mr. Stokes?" Sara grinned slyly, and Nick swatted at her. She blocked his hand with her forearm, and he held his hand against hers for longer than he should have before dropping it back to his side.

"So…what is my debt to you now? Two lives?" he asked jokingly, referring to his abduction and to the latest incident, but she could see the pain in his eyes.

"You don't owe me anything Nicky." She stated simply and truthfully. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, loving the way his eyes caressed her face when he looked at her.

Sometime in the past few minutes, Nicks hand had come to rest on Sara's upper leg as she had folded it under her while getting comfortable, and her hand now rested atop his. She caught his tender smile and blushed, and though she prayed he didn't notice, she knew he had.

A knock sounded at the door, and both Nick and Sara turned as a woman doctor entered, holding a clipboard and apparently ready to share some news.

"Hello Nick, I'm Dr. Geisinger." She said as she shook his hand. "Sara, I was told you were here, so I have results for both of you."

Nick squeezed her thigh and she turned her attention to him. He furrowed his brow in question – why did the doctor have results for _Sara? _She gave him a small smile and turned her attention back to the doctor, skillfully avoiding his eye.

"Nick, you first." Dr. Geisinger began and, Nick once again focused on her, "We haven't been able to find anything wrong with you physically. Your memory is fine, your motor skills are optimum, and all muscle and brain activity is normal. There is no reason you cannot return home tonight."

Sara squeezed his hand with a wide grin, and Nick smiled too, though not as wide as he should have. He was still waiting to see what was wrong with Sara.

"However Mr. Stokes, it is obvious you suffered a stress or panic induced attack, which caused your body to shut down like it did. It has been highly recommended that you seek professional help for this; a psychiatrist can be recommended if need be. It is the nature of these attacks that once one pops up, others, potentially worse attacks can occur when no action is taken to correct the problem. No offense, but we never want to see you in here again." Joked the doctor, and both Nick and Sara laughed softly. Of course he would need further help, Nick thought, and he was slightly annoyed with himself he hadn't realized the severity sooner.

"As for you Sara," the doctor continued, and Nick immediately shook himself out of his thoughts to listen once again, "our scanners show that the ankle you were complaining about is nothing more then strained. Stay off it for a few days, take a day or two off work if need be, maybe find a friend or relative to help you out around the house. Ice it to keep the swelling down. Aspirin can be your best friend for an injury of this nature."

Sara nodded, and Nick, though relieved her injury was minor, was still confused. Why hadn't she told him….she hadn't even acted as if she was in pain!

"Well, that about covers it for you two….Nick I'll turn your papers in and as soon as everything gets sorted out you're free to leave. Plan on an hour or two." Dr. Geisinger winked at the pair of them as they thanked her, and left the room.

As soon as she did, Nick was on Sara like a hungry dog with questions.

"What is she talking about Sara? Strained your ankle? Why didn't you tell me?" Nick asked all these in rapid succession, and Sara put a gentle hand on his chest to stop him.

"Nick relax, it's nothing. Really, didn't you hear the doctor?" Sara soothed, trying to lessen the significance of her injury, but Nick would have none of it.

"Will you at least tell me how it happened?" Nick asked. Sara nodded and was silent for a few moments, and when she spoke, her words were slow – he could tell she chose them carefully.

"When you…fell, down in the manhole, I caught you, but…it was sudden. One moment you're standing and the next your legs are giving way and you're falling forward. And I caught you…but I wasn't ready. I stumbled, my foot twisted, and my ankle ended up catching us." Sara finished, her eyes in her lap.

"Sweet Jesus Sar…" Nick sighed, threading a hand through her hair as she met his eye. "I could have really hurt you…I just fell? Just like that?"

Sara nodded, and Nick sighed again.

"I'm so sorry…really, I mean…I can't believe you caught me! You're so small and I'm so…well, not. You're stronger then I gave you credit for darlin'!" Nick smiled broadly and Sara cocked an eyebrow.

"You callin' me weak Stokes?" she asked playfully, and he shook his head furiously. Her tone turned serious when she spoke again.

"I guess…I was just so worried…the last thing on my mind was me." She said slowly, trying to explain herself without giving away too much of what she was truly feeling.

Nick motioned for her to come to him, and he enveloped her in his arms, whispering affectionately in her ear.

"You amaze me."

A/N –

So I know a few of you were hoping for a huge shocking reason as to why Nick had his panic attack…sorry if you didn't like the outcome.

Anyway, not sure where I want to take this story just yet….don't plan on another post till mayber around the 30th. Christmas eve's at my house this year, and between having to entertain aunts uncles and my three year old cousin (as the oldest, that responsibility falls to me hahaha) I'm not sure when I can have some alone time to write.

Have the happiest of Christmas's!

The Notorious Cat


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later, Sara returned to Nick's room, hobbling on crutches and finding him still asleep. The nurses had insisted that both of them try and get some rest soon after they'd finished talking, and they just sat and held each other quietly before Sara allowed herself to be led out of the room in a wheelchair. Nick had waved softly as she turned one last time to catch his eye, and she smiled as she thought of it now.

She leant her crutches against the wall and hopped on her good foot the rest of the way to his bedside. He had left his bed upright as he slept, and Sara watched his face contort slowly into a solid frown. She took hold of his hand, and held it as he continued to dream.

As she laced their fingers, Sara knew what she had feared to be true, was.

She was deeply in love with Nick.

Love. It was something she had thought long and hard about when she had been sent back to her room to "rest". Love with Nick. That in itself caused problems ordinary love didn't even understand. She and Nick were so…different, and yet so alike…plus, between the two of them, they had managed to rack up some serious problems – some in their pasts, some in the present, some out of their control, some in. Abuse, neglect, horrible past relationships, and traumatic events coursed through both of their lives, and Sara wasn't sure if a brand new relationship, especially between the two of them, would be strong enough to deal with all of that.

But now, as she sat here with Nick, she smiled. She looked at him, sitting there in a horrible state, neither of them willing to accept what effect this event was having on them, and she smiled.

Something was telling her that, somehow, someway, they had already conquered these demons…together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nick awoke to the distinct feeling of a woman next to him. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled; Sara was dozing lightly, her head upon his shoulder, and his head lent against hers.

He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her closer, watching her face spread into a slow smile before opening her eyes.

"Hey you." She whispered, letting his hands settle in her lap and placing her hands on his.

"Hey…" He whispered back, the sound of his voice muffled as his lips spread through her hair.

Sara involuntarily snuggled closer to Nick and closed her eyes again.

"_This," _thought Nick, _"is something I could definitely get used to."_

"I'm sorry…" Sara said quietly, yet unable to suppress the smile from seeping into her voice, "I came in here to check on you and when I found you asleep, I guess I got a little jealous, so I decided to fall asleep too."

"'s okay" Nick muttered, trying to wash the haze and sleep from his voice without much luck. They settled like that for a good few minutes before Nick spoke again.

"Sar…you know how you are gonna need someone help the next few days, with your ankle and all? I'd love to be that someone." He said quietly, and Sara noted with pleasure how he didn't say it as if he owed her something for everything that had happened, and was trying to pay her back.

"I'd like that." She said simply, and Nick nodded before kissing her head.

"Mmmkay."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Within the hour Nick and Sara were released, and Nick drove Sara home. They sat in comfortable silence, and Nick could hear Sara hum softly to the music from where she sat behind him in the back seat, her foot propped up.

"Is it cool if we swing by my house so I can grab some clothes?" Nick asked, and Sara nodded. It was a moment before she realized Nick couldn't see her nod from where she sat, and she laughed in embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah, that's fine Nick, sorry."

Nick smiled; he loved that he could concentrate on the smooth sound of her voice and not just the beautiful form of her body when she spoke and he couldn't see her.

So, half an hour later, they finally arrived at Sara's house. Nick slung his bag over his shoulder and helped Sara hobble over to the door of her apartment. She lent against the siding of the house and handed him the keys, looking away and blushing as their hands brushed.

"Well, are you gonna stand out there all day, gimpy?" Nick teased, and Sara blushed redder then ever as she made her way slowly inside on the crutches. When she reached the couch, Nick at her side the whole way, she lent the crutches against the wall, turned on her heel, and flopped down upon it. Nick smiled at her before putting her prescription pain killers down on the end table and sitting beside her.

"So," he asked good-naturedly, "whatcha in the mood for Sidle?"

Sara looked him thoughtfully, and said, "I kind of feel like playing cards."

"Got any?" Nick asked, and she thought for a moment.

"Check the junk drawer." She said, and Nick's jaw dropped as he stared at her in amazement.

"What?"

"Do you remember the last time I checked the 'junk drawer'? All we needed were some matches…it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack…during a monsoon!" He exclaimed as he got up from the couch. Sara smacked his thigh as he passed her, and he turned his head to wiggle his eyebrows at her.

Ten minutes, 6 curse words, and 3 yelps of distress later, Nick returned triumphantly with the cards.

"Who knew you even _had _a Swiss army knife?" he asked as he sat down on the couch and turned to face her. She grinned and shrugged.

"What's the name of the game?" she asked as he began to shuffle, and he listed games he knew.

"Texas Hold 'Em, Rummy, Hearts, Spades…Strip Poker…" he said casually, and she grinned and swung at him.

"Okay, okay, how about Go Fish?" he asked.

"That's better."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"YES!" Sara exclaimed as she beat Nick for the third time in what had come to be dubbed "The Go Fish Tournament". Nick got up off the couch and walked around the coffee table, discouraged. "I'm three for three Nick. It's over."

Nick sighed and pretended to look crestfallen.

"Bow to the master, young grasshopper." Sara teased, and Nick grinned.

"Don't push it Sidle." He said with a sly grin.

"Nick, I wiped the floor with you three times, I can gloat if I want to. Actually, wiped is an understatement. More like cleaned, dried and waxed the floor. Pitiful Stokes, just pitiful." She said, beaming in his direction.

He shook his head at her in mock anger. "I'm serious Sara, you better stop _now._"

"I AM THE SUPREME MASTER OF GO FI-" Sara managed to yell before Nick tackled her, pinning her to the couch. Sara shrieked and giggled as Nick tickled her.

"Nick…stop….please…ha ha ha ha ha….." Sara struggled to form a complete sentence between laughs. But Nick grinned and continued, not allowing his mind to focus on the feel of her writhing beneath him…or how soft her skin was…or how small she seemed, as if he might devour her with no effort.

"Nick…ha ha…AHHHHH!" she cried out and Nick froze immediately. Sara reached for her ankle, and Nick nearly jumped off of her, standing by the couch as she lay on it, testing her ankle.

"Sara, I…are you okay?" he asked, the concern obvious in his eyes. He watched as she moved her ankle slowly and set it back down gingerly, looking up at him painfully.

Suddenly her face twisted into a wicked grin. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed, and Nick's jaw dropped. "Oldest trick in the book Nicky, and you fell hook, line and sinker."

"Sara…what the hell…you can't scare me like that darlin'! Holy crap…you just put my heart rate and 1001!" he said, realizing she had been kidding, and she began to laugh.

"Sorry…but you wouldn't get off! A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do Nick." She said, "I really am sorry."

Nick smiled and sat down, their hips touching as she looked up at him.

"Well, I'm sorry too, I did kinda start it." He said and she smiled.

"No big deal." She said, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"I think it's somebody's nap time…" Nick crooned in a baby voice, and Sara rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Shut up Nick…" she said, not having a truly good response.

"Hey, I was talking about me!" he exclaimed, evoking a resounding laugh from Sara. Nick got up and began to walk out of the room.

"I'll grab some blankets." He stated, looking back at Sara before he turned the corner and disappeared down the hallway.

Sara fluffed a pillow beneath her head and lay on the couch listening to Nick hum softly to himself as he searched her hall closet for blankets. When he finally reappeared, he unfolded the blanket, put it over Sara, and propped her ankle up on a nearby pillow. She smiled shyly at him every time she caught him looking at her, and he would look away, silently continuing his business, grinning.

When he finally finished he sat down at her side and smiled softly as he brushed stray pieces of hair out of her face.

"You're too good to me…" Sara whispered as her eyes closed slowly, Nick still tracing her face.

"And you're too good to me." Nick said, allowing Sara to understand the true meaning of his words. His finger ran along the length of her cheekbone, and he watched her breathing even out and deepen. He smiled at her sleeping form, scooting up and kissing her cheek lightly.

"G'night darlin." Nick whispered before standing up and leaving the room, flicking the lights off on his way out.

"Goodnight…"

A/N –

I KNOW I KNOW soooo super late! Lol I'm so bad about that. Oh well, for those of ya who stuck with it thanks!

The Notorious Cat

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

As he flipped the final pancake, Nick turned off the stove and went to get Sara. She was still asleep, so he opened the door quietly and padded over to sit on the couch next to her.

"Sara…" he whispered softly, stroking her neck and pushing damp hair out of her face. After a moment, her eyes opened slowly and she held his gaze.

Sara stared into Nick's eyes, just looking at him quietly, feeling her breath hit his fingers and bounce back up onto her face, and felt something strange happen,

In the silence, as Nick sat above her, his fingers playing in her hair, their eyes firmly locked, something passed between the two of them. It radiated in the air in between them, floating in front of their faces.

They each caught a quick glimpse of the other's heart – they both began to entertain the idea that maybe, just maybe, the person they were each sitting next to, the person whom they were desperately in love with, _returned their feelings…_

"Good mornin' darlin'…" Sara could hear Nick's accent thicken as she'd never heard it before, "I made you some pancakes."

"It's morning! God I've been asleep for...15 hours! I hope you slept well…I'm sorry you should have woken me up…" she exclaimed, and Nick smiled.

"It was fine, I know you need your sleep." He said sweetly, evoking a shy smile from Sara.

"Did you sleep okay though?" she asked in an attempt to take the attention away from herself. Nick's smile faltered a bit, and he searched for an answer longer then usual.

"Of course! I was sleeping in the bed of a gorgeous woman, how could I get bad sleep?" Nick recovered, and Sara smiled at his complement, but… Sara furrowed her brow, feeling as if something was wrong but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Now," said Nick, distracting her attention yet again, "Your pancakes are getting cold in the other room. How many would you like?"

Sara smiled regardless of her past thoughts, sat upright with the help of Nick, and told him she wanted three pancakes. He nodded, and after he kissed the top of her head and gave her a little wink, he left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nick, you are amazing…those pancakes….UGH wow they were…SO GOOD!" Sara placed her plate on the coffee table and flopped back down on the couch. Nick beamed at her as he finished of his own stack of pancakes and set his plate on the table next to hers.

"Here," he said, handing her the television remote and standing up, "find something to watch while I clean up, 'kay?"

Sara opened her mouth to protest; after all, he had just made her breakfast. But she knew Nick better than to argue – there was no way he was going to let her clean up if he hadn't even let her get off the couch to eat at the table.

So she followed his order and turned on the television as he came and went, taking syrup, plates, silverware, and glasses. Fifteen minutes later, he sat down gently on the couch, and Sara patted the cushion next to her, motioning for him to move closer.

He did, and Sara settled her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing is on…" Sara said, her voice trailing off at the feeling of Nick wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He chuckled slowly, taking the remote from her hand and beginning to flip through the channels himself. He wasn't aware that Sara was looking at him until he felt her fingertips on his face. He turned to look at her; she had her brow furrowed, and looked concerned.

"Are you sure you got good sleep last night?" she asked, her eyes questioning him. He looked back towards the TV.

"Yeah Sar, I already told you." He said, refusing to meet her eye. Sara's hand slid down to rest on his upper chest.

"Nick…" Sara said in a gentle tone, making Nick look back to her. Her eyes were telling him that she knew and understood, and she gave him a look that could only be described as tender compassion.

Nick bit his cheek and looked away, and Sara let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Why don't you go lay down now, and-" Sara stopped talking when Nick whirled his head around to meet her eye, and though he remained silent, Sara could read the look in his eye.

"Just – lay down, okay? You don't have to sleep if you don't want to Nicky but…please? For me?" she pleaded, and he let out a deep breath. It breezed upon Sara's cheeks as she waited for an answer, and he finally nodded.

"Yeah…alright." He relented, recognizing that he did in fact need sleep. He started to get up, but he stopped and looked back at Sara for a moment, their eyes connecting. He looked at her, her expression full of worry, her lips formed into a pout, her cheeks tinted rose with a faint blush. He looked at her and threaded his hand through her hair, and kissed her.

Sara's eyebrows shot up and she squeezed her eyes shut as Nick tasted her lips for the very first time. His hand slipped further behind her head, pulling her closer, and she moaned softly. She had just begun to kiss him back when Nick pulled away.

It was deathly silent for a moment before Sara spoke.

"Nick I…" she managed, breaking them both out of the daydream they were both convinced they had just had.

"I uh…I better go take that nap." Nick rushed to stand up, obviously ashamed of what he had just done, but Sara caughtthe tail endof his shirt before he could walk away.

"Nick wait..." She pleaded, pulling Nick back down onto the couch and locking eyes with him.

"I'm sorry Sara, that was stupid of m-" he began to explain in desperation, looking away, but Sara cut him off.

"No it wasn't." she said simply and Nick's head snapped up. He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I mean..." She whispered as she lent over and kissed him. Nick stifled only part of the groan that caught in his throat as Sara scooted closer to him, never allowing their lips to separate. Several minutes later, when they broke apart slowly, Nick's lips hovering over Sara's, he grinned and whispered.

"I'm pretty sure now would be a good time for me to go sleep." Nick laughed softly, and Sara understood. He got up, looking over his shoulder to give her one last wink. She smiled as she sat on the couch, watching him make his way down the hall and into her bedroom, right where she'd always wanted him…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sara laughed softly at the crazy antics of the American people as she watched America 's Funniest Home Videos. Nick was still asleep in her bedroom, and she was glad, he had seemed like he needed it.

_"The things people do…"_she thought, laughing once again as a cat fell into a toilet.

Suddenly, Sara froze. She thought she had heard something. It was Nick, she thought, and she put the television on mute.

Something was wrong.

Sara got up, forgetting her ankle until it was too late. She slammed it into the hardwood floor and cried out. She grabbed for it, frustrated at the tears of pain she couldn't hold back.

But Nick…

She had to get to Nick. She stood slowly this time, almost stumbling, but catching herself at the last second. She hopped on one foot, deserting her crutches, leaning against the wall for support as she yelled his name.

"Nick! Nick! NICK!" she called as she made her way slowly down the hall. He hadn't answered her yet, and her fear continued to grow.

_"Please don't let him freeze up like he did before, please…"_ she prayed, tears of anguish and pain rolling down her cheeks.

"NICK!" she screamed as she reached the bedroom doorway, and creaked it open. Nick was still lying on the bed, but she yelled his name again, and he sat up.

"Sara…oh my God…" he said, and she broke down and sobbed.

"Nick…oh…Nicky…" she heaved in air, crying in relief. He got up and came over to her, picking her up wordlessly and carrying her over to the bed.

"Sar…what are you doin'…oh my God you've hurt yourself again…" he asked quietly as he set her down, but she just took fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him into a tight hug. He held her as she sobbed for a few moments before collecting herself and looking into his eyes.

"I was so worried…Something was wrong…what's wrong Nick?" she asked, and he looked away, ashamed. She guided his gaze back to hers gently, and he spoke softly.

"I can't sleep. Pieces and parts of what happened are coming back to me…in flashes…like a nightmare that I actually lived, and…and I just get so scared it'll happen again that…I won't let my eyes close." He said slowly, his eyes avoiding Sara's even though his face was angled toward her, humiliated of his weakness in front of her. So he was caught completely off guard when her lips found his, sliding over them tenderly. He kissed her back, hard, trying to prove to her his manliness in a way. But she put her hand on his chest to stop him and pulled away, and he felt as alone as ever.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her hand resting at his neck, caressing the sensitive spot behind his ear. He leaned into her touch, eager to show his love for her.

"I…I don't know. I didn't want you worrying about me…or doubting me."

"Doubting you?"

"Doubting my ability to take care of you."

At this, Sara took Nick in her arms and held him, his face buried in her neck, his arms wrapped around her. She held him and whispered in his ear.

"You've been taking care of me for 4 years Nicky. My turn."


	6. Chapter 6

**ATTENTION: RATED M!**

* * *

Sara's eyes fluttered open, and for a moment, the only thing she was acutely aware of was Nick. The way his body had spooned against hers sometime during the night, how their legs were intertwined ever so slightly. The protective grasp he had as he held her flush against him, the way they seemed to fit perfectly together.

The way it felt normal to sleep like this, like they'd done it every night for years, and the way she wished dearly that was true.

Sara was silent for a few moments, and it was then she noticed Nick was whimpering in his sleep. Sara turned in Nick's arms, blushing at their proximity despite the fact Nick remained asleep, and cupped his face, whispering to him.

Sara gasped when he unconsciously pulled her closer, squeezing her as his dream frightened him.

"Nick…baby it's okay…" she said quietly, only having the courage to call him a pet name when she knew he was asleep. Her fingertips brushed his face as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Wake up…" She whispered and caressed his face lovingly. His eyes opened almost obediently, and widened as he noted how he held her.

"Sara I…" he tried to explain, faltering at the feel of her body so close to his. He let go of her, inching away, but she smiled and closed the gap, her head nestling into his chest.

"It's okay Nicky." She whispered, and she could nearly hear his smile. His arms came around her once again and her hands came to rest on his chest near her face. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in deeply. They were silent for a few moments before Nick spoke, just loving the feel of being in each others arms.

"I wish they had a drug for nightmares." He sighed, wondering if he had finally switched to dreaming, because he was sure that the way he and Sara had been acting around each other these past days was way too good to be true.

"Me too." She whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear her. He gave her a small smile and kissed the top of her forehead, and it struck him how alike they truly were. Where else are you going to find a person who had just as many horrific problems as he had?

But Sara…she was an amazing woman. Strong, independent - she was a fighter. He...wasn't. Nick had a strong love for people, but that came with a strong need to be loved. He was compassionate, but he needed someone to hold him when he was weak.

Like now.

And here was Sara, the last person he would have expected, holding him when he should be helping her. After all, he was here to help her with her ankle.

"I'm sorry Sar…I haven't been a big help to you lately…" Nick whispered regrettably, but Sara just smiled, her hand slipping under his tee shirt to caress his bare back.

"Hey now, 'member what we talked about last night? We're on the help-each-other-plan, buddy." She leant back slightly to catch his eye. "Besides, you're helping me more then you know…"

He could see the honesty and depth in her words, and it made him grin. He leant forward, meeting her lips in several chaste kisses before she snuggled back into the warmth of his body.

"Mmm…" Nick groaned in regret as he realized what time it was. "Sara, I have to get up. Grissom asked me to come in today for a few hours just to finish up some paperwork for an old case, and I told him I'd do it."

Sara was silent for a moment as she held Nick close, truly not wanting him to leave her, and she whispered, "Five more minutes."

Now Nick wasn't sure if it was the way her leg had slid smoothly between his, the feel of her breasts pushed against his chest, the way her breath hit his neck slowly and warm, or if it was the fact that his hands had strayed down to the waistband of her pajama bottoms, but he suddenly found that he really didn't want to go anywhere for quite some time. All he wanted was to hold Sara and feel this haze of…love settle over him.

Without opening his eyes, Nick slowly dipped and found Sara's lips with his. Innocent kisses turned deep in a few moments, and when Sara groaned into his mouth at the feel of his hand on her butt, he rolled on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows and threading his hands through her hair. He could feel his body start to respond, and he groaned in pleasure.

The feel of his erection pressed into her inner thigh was enough to send Sara past the point of no return. She and Nick broke for air, and he let himself rest on her for a moment. The feel of all his weight on her was somehow gratifying, and Sara whimpered with pleasure in the way he had positioned himself. He took himself off of her and met her eye for a split second before capturing her mouth again, his tongue entering deep into her throat. Sara's hand moved slowly downward before coming to cup him firmly over his boxers. He gave a guttural groan, one Sara had never heard before, and thrust his hips responsively into hers.

She squeezed him firmly, and he tore his lips from hers.

"Sara…" he said in a dangerous tone, but she just grinned. He began to pepper kisses over her neck and shoulder as she continued, rolling her hips into him as she broke to slide her hand underneath his boxers. He closed his eyes as she held him, skin to skin now, and she could see the look of pure ecstasy on his face. Her thumb danced around his tip, and his eyes shot open with a harsh swallow. Her long fingers caressed the underside of his bulge, and he met her lips again furiously.

With a final tight squeeze, he exploded into the cotton weave of his boxers, and Sara caressed him one last time before removing her hand slowly. He remained propped over her for a moment, just looking deep into her eyes before he rolled over and slumped down on the mattress next to Sara, closing his eyes, sated and satisfied, and she rolled over and nestled her face into his neck again.

"Damn woman, do you know what you just did to me?" he asked, and she giggled, almost embarrassed.

"Sweet Jesus…." He continued as Sara kissed his neck tenderly, "You know somethin' Sar?"

She met his eye.

"What baby?" she answered, letting herself call him baby before she thought about it too much.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"Nick…" Sara said, her heart filling for a moment before a single thought deflated it instantaneously – Was Nick just saying this now, after what had just happened, because he wanted more?

"I…" Sara struggled again, refusing to look anywhere but Nick's chest.

Nick watched her bite her lip, a million thoughts running through her mind, and wondered what could be wrong.

She only bit her lip when something was confusing her.

"What's wrong darlin'?" He touched her face gently, making her meet his eye.

"I…nothing." She finished all too quickly for Nick's liking, and he knew she had not told the truth.

"Sara…" he drawled out her name, waiting for her to continue.

"Nick…please, don't take this the wrong way but why-" she stopped short, closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, "why would you just say that now?"

Nick let her words sink in, and he understood. He understood why she was frightened, why she was scared of him and his intentions. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"I can't afford another heart break Nick…I just can't." her voice was barely a whisper, and he began to notice her literally pull away from him.

"Oh Sara…oh honey _no_…" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He kissed the side of her head firmly, rubbing her back in big slow circles.

But she didn't sob. She just watched him as he did these things, fat tears coursing silently down her cheeks onto the pillow. His heart was breaking, he could feel it, and tears suddenly threatened to spill from his own eyes.

"Sara…I would never take advantage of you like that. I know what's happened to you, and I know I've been where you are now. But please…don't doubt me because, well…I…" Nick debated over whether or not to tell Sara what he was truly feeling. Was she ready to hear the three most important words he had to say to her?

But she put a finger over his lips and shushed him, staring into his eyes before speaking words that filled his heart with joy.

"I know Nicky." She said as she gave him a watery smile, and he hugged her fiercely, overcome with a strong need to be near her. He let out a sob of relief, holding her body tightly up against his, loving the way she kissed the tender spot behind his ear. After a few moments, Nick loosened his hold on her, slipping his hand under the bottom of her tee shirt to find her warm, bare skin.

"You better go…to work I mean." She said regretfully, and he knew she didn't want him to go. He nodded half heartedly, and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand when she lent back, their eyes meeting. Sara's cheeks infused with red, and Nick kissed her tenderly.

"I meant what I said Sar." He said after they had spent a few moments just looking at each other, their hands brushing and meeting and squeezing at times. "I really, really care about you, and I need you to know I would never purposely hurt you."

Sara smiled gratefully at him, the words 'I love you' threatening to tumble from her lips, but she forced them back down, letting him know her feelings through means of a kiss. He responded fervently, but Sara's gentle hand on his chest settled him.

"Work…" she muttered, and he nodded, brushing stray pieces of hair out of her face.

"Alright…" he said, disappointed, "although I'd rather lay here with you all day."

Sara giggled again, and Nick was caught by surprise. He never knew Sara could be so…girly. It was quite endearing, the way she giggled and blushed.

Nick got up and came around the bed to Sara, and she extended her arms toward him like a child.

"Ohhh…does baby Sara want uppie?" Nick cooed, and Sara laughed as Nick bent down and kissed her before lifting her effortlessly into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight, knowing that even though she was afraid, he would never let her go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N –

Hope you liked it!

Anybody have comments on last Thursday's ep? That whole "I guess some people just aren't meant to be together" by Sara to Grissom pretty much made my day.

Yay to the down fall of Geeklove, Double yay to the rise of Snickers!

TNC


End file.
